Crazy Is An Understatement
by TIRN33
Summary: Working at an Asylum is bad enough...but working with GRIMMJOW is the absolute worse, or so Ichigo thought. But as the Espada begin to explain their TRUE reasoning for being there, Ichigo begins to rethink if these patients are really not as bad as the media makes them seem. Grimmichi! Slight Nel/Nnoitra and other surprise pairings!
1. Files

**Hi guys! To those who are sadden by the sudden deletion of my story, it's simple! Someone who misunderstood my story and _jumped _to conclusions decided to report my story and it unfortunately got deleted. But lucky for me, I had a back up! **

**Though, I _did _change some stuff here in the first chapter. **

**And to the person who decided to report me: _Thanks_. I needed to redo this chapter, anyways. And if you're having a problem with me, please PM me about it like a _mature human being _instead of a coward. **

**Thank you and enjoy :3**

* * *

Files, Files, and more files. Ichigo was forced to sift through all of them. He'd been locked in his room for hours already; reading file upon file of "patients" at Hueco Mundo Asylum. Of course, Ichigo didn't want to read anymore…but he had no choice. He had finished reading about the Hollows (which wasn't anything _too _scary), Adjuchas (which crept him out a bit), but hadn't gotten to the Fraccion or Espada. So he decided to pick up the Espada first. Why not?

**Patient Number: 001  
Name: Coyote Starrk  
DOB: January 19****th****, 1982  
Place of Origin: Paris, France  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 169 lbs.  
Age: 30  
Relatives: Lilynette Gingerbuck (Step-Daughter), Melanie Gingerbuck (Wife, Deceased)  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: After three years of marriage with Melanie, he murdered his wife, her brother and several other family members with the help of Lilynette (see **_**Fraccion **_**for more information). When questioned why, Starrk stated that he and Lilynette "just wanted to be alone together forever." **

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Okay, sure. It sounded like something out of a romantic horror flick. He tossed the one to the side and moved on to the next file.

**Patient Number: 002  
Name: Baraggan Louisenbairn  
DOB: February 9****th****, 1949  
Place of Origin: Guadalajara, Mexico  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 198 lbs.  
Age: 63  
Relatives: Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius , Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc (Sons/Step-Sons), ****Ferdinand (1)***** Poww (Ex-Wife), Kiesler *Chuhlhourne (Ex-Wife), Kahn* Redder (Ex-Wife), Legorreta* Vega (Ex-Wife), and Mathias* Parduoc (Ex-Wife)  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: After all six of his sons/Step-sons died in the Vietman war, Louisenbairn was driven mad and began to kidnap children/teenagers through the ages of 16-19. Once deemed "**_**too old" **_**Louisenbairn would take them to the outskirts of his hometown and stomp on their heads. **

Ichigo shivered and set that one on the table gently. He then reached for the next one. _Please don't get worse. Please don't get worse. _

**Patient Number: 003  
Name: Tier Harribel  
DOB: July 25****th****, 1990  
Place of Origin: (Unknown City), South East England  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Age: 22  
Relatives: N/A  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: Harribel was known for her activity as leader of the gang, **_**La Tiburon**_**. Deeming her a **_**vigilante **_**of some sorts due to Harribel murdering Drug Addicts and dealers by putting Rat Poisoning in the drugs. Her accomplices had admitted to the act as well as taking part in it as well (see **_**Fraccion**_** for more information on **_**La Tres Bestias**_**). When questioned why she would do such an act, her response was, "They sacrificed themselves for drugs, and they sacrificed their family and friends; their **_**jobs and life.**_** They **_**deserve **_**to die." **

_What_? Even though that made sense-still; why would you do that? Ichigo didn't even bother thinking that one through. He placed hers back on his coffee table and reached for the next file.

**Patient Number: 004  
Name: Ulquiorra Cifer  
DOB: December 1****st****, 1993  
Place of Origin: Oviedo, Spain  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 121 lbs  
Age: 19  
Relatives: Alessi(2)* Cifer (mother), Kartell* Cifer (Father)  
Condition: Deafness  
Cause: Due to his deafness, Cifer was mostly shunned from the world. Hating being alone, Cifer stalked over 15 classmates and murdered them by stabbing them in the chest multiple times; specifically the heart. **

Alright, that wasn't disturbing at all. Ichigo rolled his eyes and slapped that one on the table as well.

_Next_.

**Patient Number: 005  
Name: Nnoitra Gilga  
DOB: November 11****th****, 1990  
Place of Origin: Leopoldstadt, Vienna  
Height: 7'0"  
Weight: 205 lbs  
Age: 22  
Relatives: Fabiani(3)* Gilga (Mother, Deceased), Mayreder* Gilga (Father, Deceased)  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: Gilga is known for his violent outbursts on women; attacking, raping, and slaughtering women who appear to be **_**stronger **_**than himself. He and his accomplice Tesla (see **_**Fraccion **_**for more information) would also kidnap young teenage girls who were into sports and track. His most noticeable way of murdering is cutting the female victims' left eye out and leaving a knife between their eyes.**

Ichigo was going to be sick just _imagining _the whole crime scene. He placed Nnoitra's down gently and picked up the sixth one.

**Patient Number: 006  
Name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
DOB: July 31****st****, 1991  
Place of Origin: Hove, East Sussex,  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 176 lbs  
Age: 21  
Relatives: N/A  
Condition: Kleptomaniac  
Cause: Jaegerjaquez was the leader of his own gang **_**La Panteras**_**, that was the worst gang in all of Hove (see **_**Fraccion **_**for more information on his gang). He was known for his destructive ways; destroying and vandalizing property, raping and slaughtering his victims until they were completely unrecognizable. **

Ichigo quickly slapped that one on the table as well. He rubbed his temples for a moment before taking a sip from his coffee mug. He had been pulling an all-nighter with these damn files. With a quick glance at the clock, Ichigo realized that it was almost 3. He pushed his mug to the side and reached for the next file.

**Patient Number: 007  
Name: Zommari Rureaux  
DOB: October 13****th****, 1973  
Place of Origin: Port-au-Prince, Haiti  
Height: 6'5"  
Weight: 220 lbs  
Age: 39  
Relatives: N/A  
Condition: Schizophrenia  
Cause: Rureaux had mistaken his Schizophrenia "voices" for **_**The Gods **_**whispering into his head. As Zommari stated, "They wanted me to inject the nonbelievers. **_**Intoxicate **_**them with their own sin until they're **_**dead**_**." **

_Next. _

**Patient Number: 008  
Name: Szayelaporro Granz  
DOB: June 2****nd****, 1992  
Place of Origin: Madrid, Spain  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 147 lbs  
Age: 20  
Relatives: Yylfordt Granz (Brother, see **_**Fraccion **_**for more information)  
Condition: Adjustment Disorder  
Cause: Unable to take the raise he had established at BioPol Science Centre(4)*, Szayel was driven mad and began experimenting on most of his co-workers and even random civilians. He was captured trying to inject himself with Arsenic. **

_Shoulda' let him die_. Ichigo contemplated as he tossed Szayel's file to the left.

**Patient Number: 009  
Name: Aaroniero Arruruerie  
DOB: April 23****rd****, 1982  
Place of Origin: Helsinki, Finnish  
Height: 6'9"  
Weight: 200 lbs  
Age: 30  
Relatives: N/A  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: Arruruerie had been **_**eating **_**other human while they were still **_**alive. **_**He was widely known by the name **_**Ahmatti(5)* **_**in him own country. Most of his victims were found under his house; most of them half eaten.**

There goes his appetite for the next 50 years.

**Patient Number: 010  
Name: Yammy Llargo  
DOB: April 23****rd****, 1982  
Place of Origin: Colorado, America  
Height: 7'2"  
Weight: 667 lbs  
Age: 30  
Relatives: N/A  
Condition: Bipolar Disorder  
Cause: After coming home one night to a burglary, Yammy blacked out into an outrage and murdered: the two women raiding his house (see **_**Released Patients **_**for more on the two girls), his three neighbors who tried to calm him down, and seven cops. When he was in prison he claimed he had no memory of the whole incident. **

Yeah, this was the last time Ichigo was going to take _anything _from Yoruichi. If it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo couldn't find an internship at any other Therapist Office and the fact that his _uncle _worked at the Asylum, he wouldn't even take a second _glance _at this job. But he needed the experience…

"_And what better way than to work at an __**Asylum!**__" _Yoruichi had exclaimed.

Yeah, last thing _ever_.

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ!**

For those of you who are new, believe it or not, most of the Arrancar are named after famous Architects! So, whoever the Espada were named after, I put them in the place of where their name originated from :D!

Also, If you hadn't noticed, I kinda sorta made sure that each crime the Espada committed was somehow connected to their aspect of death:

Starrk: Loneliness  
Barragan: Time  
Harribel: Sacrifice  
Ulquiorra: Emptiness  
Nnoitra: Despair  
Grimmjow: Destruction  
Zommari: Intoxication  
Szayel: Madness  
Aaroniero: Greed  
Yammy: Rage

(*(1)**Ferdinand** Bac(influenced Barragan), Frederick John** Kiesler** (worked with Barragan), Louis **Kahn** (Barragan's consultant), Ricardo **Legorreta **(was influenced by Barragan), **Mathias** Goeritz (Did a collaboration with Barragan)

(*(2)**Alessi **is the utensils company Patricia Urquiola (who _Ulquiorra _was named after) used to work for and **Kartell **is the plastic contemporary furniture company that Patricia used to work for as well)

(*(3)Max **Fabiani **was the one who taught Richard Neutra (Who Nnoitra is named after), And Karl **Mayreder **was another teacher of Neutra)

(*(4) **BioPol Science Centre **is one of the buildings Alejandro **Zaera-Polo **(who Szayel is named after) designed)


	2. First Day

**Here's Chapter 2 fresh out the box! **

**Read and Review my loves!**

* * *

Ichigo entered Hueco Mundo slightly nervous. Well, he should be. After all those case files he read, it's a surprise he's still stepping in today. He had met everyone yesterday with the help of Yoruichi (who seemed a little _too _excited to be handing this internship over to Ichigo). The staffs seemed very genuine and settle despite working in a Looney house. The calmest out of all of them seemed to be the Head Doctor; Sosuke Aizen. He spoke in such a calm tone, Ichigo was immediately calmed.

"Alright, newbie, hand it over." Ikkaku Madarame, the head security guard, ordered as he reached out for Ichigo's bag. The security here was pretty lenient in Ichigo's eyes. There were no metal detectors or guards at every corner. They just paraded around. Ichigo never felt so unsafe in his life. Ikkaku handed Ichigo his bag and smirked. "Good luck, Kid."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo brushed off as he headed for the lockers.

Then he heard a sharp gasp. "Berry boy actually showed up! Who knew!?"

Ichigo didn't have to turn around to know that it was Mashiro Kuna, one of the Vizards. Behind her where two other Vizards, Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki. The Vizards were the ones that worked directly under Coordinator Kaname Tosen and Manager Gin Ichimaru. Even though Ichigo hated that name with a passion, he couldn't snap at Mashiro, especially not when Shinji and Hiyori were behind him.

"Good Morning, Ms. Kuna." Ichigo plastered on a fake smile instead. "Mr. Hirako, Ms. Sarugaki."

"It's _Doctor_, Dumbass. We didn't go to school for seven years to be called Mr. or _Ms._" Hiyori insulted as she shoved him to the side.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something only for Shinji to place his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "One day, Ichigo. But not on your first day." He patted his shoulder.

"Oh no, that would leave an awfully bad impression." Ichigo shuddered as he witnessed Gin motion from behind the door.

"Hmmm. I knew I felt a snake slithering behind me." Shinji commented.

"Oh, how cruel of your to say, Dr. Hirako." Gin stated in mock pain. "I was just coming to give Ichigo the full tour."

Ichigo glanced away from Shinji. "Full tour?"

~! #$%^&*()

"Now, there are _four _categorized patients that we take care of." Gin held up four fingers. "Hollows, Adjuchas, Fraccions, and Espada." He paused to lower his hand. "Hollow are your average ordinary serial killers. They only kill because either they _snapped _once or they just choked someone to death by mistake."

"How are they different from the others?"

"They can be easily detained. It doesn't take much to calm them down." Gin explained. "Now, Adjuchas are the ones we're looking at now." He pointed at the cells they passed by. They gave Ichigo hungry glares that forced Ichigo to turn his head towards Gin once more. "They're our future Hitlers or mad scientists. They calculate everything out before actually doing it. They have _skill_, you know? But they, too, are easily calmed. Simply by a word or a _bribe_."

"A bribe?"

"They calm down, we give them extra food or something." Gin waved his hand haphazardly in the air. "The Fraccions are the accomplices. At first, we were going to have Fraccsions only if they worked for the Espada. But then, we realized that we capture more Fraccions than expected. It's always so sad when their bosses leave them behind." He sighed. "But the Fraccions are the ones who always cause much more trouble than the Hollow or Adjuchas."

"And the Espada?" Ichigo kept his head straight at the back of Gin's. He wasn't going to look around. Not when they were all whistling at him.

"They're the most dangerous. We rank them on a scale of one to ten on their danger level. One being the weakest, ten being the strongest."

"I thought it was backwards."

"Oh no." The taller man shook his head. "Hadn't you noticed that the bigger the numbers got, the worse the crimes were?"

_Fuck. _He did. But he didn't think that the ranking system was real. He should have paid more attention.

"Ah, here we are." Gin pointed up at the steel door in front of them. Ichigo glanced up to see the words _Las Noches _carved above it.

"W-what? Now?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I did tell you I'd show you the _full _tour, didn't I?" Gin smiled. He pushed the buttons on the keypad on the side of the door; allowing it to creak open with a slide.

Inside, the prisoners were in cells, but instead of bars, they were concealed with a large wall of plexi-glass. They all seemed to have regular rooms, a bed, shelves, a radio, and even the occasional poster or two. On the outside of the cells were guards in between every open space through the cells. Though, the Espada seemed to be extremely calm. Not at all what Ichigo was expecting.

"They…look like normal people." Ichigo stated as he glanced around the rooms.

"Well, of course, _if you treat them like humans, they'll act like humans_. Or so Dr. Urahara says." Gin shrugged. "Come, let's meet Starrk." He grabbed Ichigo and dragged him towards the cell that had a number _1_ carved at the top.

One the floor, Coyote Starrk was lying on his bed. He had unruly brown hair that was parted in the middle, dark blue eyes, and a faded goatee. He had a bored expression on his face as his fingers pressed at the…_phone_? In his hand.

"Is that a…_phone_?" Ichigo gawked.

"Why yes. But it only goes one way and back. It doesn't send pictures and doesn't have access to internet." Gin answered.

"Who is he texting?"

"Lilynette."

"Why?"

"Why not? We check their messages everyday via the web. So we don't have to worry about if they plan to break out." Gin smiled once more. "Besides, apart they're fine. Together they're a mess." He then turned to Starrk. "Hey, Coyote, how are you doing?"

"Busy." He answered as he continued texting.

"You won't even look up to see our new intern?" Gin pulled Ichigo in front of him.

Starrk glanced up to Ichigo, then smirked. "I give him three days."

"I give him two." Ichigo cocked his head back to see a raggedy old man with the wildest white hair he'd ever seen. His mustache seemed to cover most of his mouth, while a scar passed over his right eye, and the left side of his chin. He slammed his hands on the glass. "How old are you, boy?"

"Baraggan, it's only been ten minutes and you're already harassing our new intern? How rude of you." Gin pulled Ichigo towards him protectively.

Ichigo quickly glanced up at the cell number above the glass; _2._

"I give him the rest of the day." A woman's soft, deep voice flooded Ichigo's ears. In the glass next to Starrk's was number 3. Harribel. She was a voluptuous woman with dark skin and blonde hair. Her blue eyes protruded the most to Ichigo, as well as the white turtle neck sweater that covered the bottom half of her face. But it didn't quite cover up the two blue lightning bolts that were tattooed on each side of her face. She, too, was lying on her bed with a magazine in her hand.

"Oh, you three are so cruel. I bet Ulquiorra isn't going to be this cruel to Ichigo." Gin pulled Ichigo towards the number 4 cell, where a young boy with emerald eyes, pale skin, a black upper lip, and bawdy black hair that crossed over his face slightly. His hands were on an old game of _Operation_. He stuck the tweezers in the heart area of the game, only for it to go off with a buzz and cause him to jump slightly.

Gin knocked on the glass; Ulquiorra shot his head up. Gin then began to move his hands in odd motions to the boy. He then pointed at Ichigo. The young boy nodded and began to move his hands as well.

"Is that, sign language?" Ichigo pointed at the boy's hands.

"Yes, he's very fluent in it. And he says it's nice to meet you." Gin nodded. "Ulquiorra's one of the only _nice _patients we have here."

"So why do you keep him in here?" Ichigo questioned as he moved along with Gin.

"Unfortunately, his deafness has made him paranoid to the people around him. He's attacked multiple guards." Gin answered. "Nnoitra, though, was pretty nice in helping him calm down."

"Bite me, Ichimaru." The man in the fifth cell retorted as he ripped at the porn magazine in his hands. "Oh, and you might wanna shut off the lights in a couple of seconds." He held up a picture of a naked woman touching herself profoundly. Ichigo's face twisted in disgust. The man seemed as tall as the file has stated. Though he was lanky and thin. He had long black, greasy hair and a patch over his left eye. His smile showed the upper half of his teeth as he eyed the orange haired intern.

"Nnoitra!" Gin gasped. "Don't be so _vile_. And in front of our new intern, too!"

"Oh, fuck you." Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "The boy's old enough. Besides, I haven't seen Nel in a while. Might as well do what must be done." He winked.

Ichigo shuddered. He's _definitely _staying away from him.

"Oh, but there's another one here who attacked the guards. Only, we thought he was killed." Gin grabbed Ichigo's sleeve once more and jerked him towards the 6th cell. "Right, _Grimmjow_?"

He was the only one here in a strait jacket. His head was hung low, allowing his tangled electric blue hair to be shown to Ichigo. When the man lifted his head, Ichigo bit his lip to contain a gasp. His eyes, they were more enticing than Harribel's. They glared him down as if he were a piece of meat. Under his eyes were green tattoos…but under that, were scars going across his right cheek; _bullet _scars. They still seemed like they were healing. His lips spread into a cocky smile. "Well, I didn't think we'd have fresh meat so soon."

"Well we needed a new one after you _ran _off the last one, you beast." Grin crossed his arms.

Ichigo was barely listening because he was too busy staring at the man's eyes. No, not man. _Grimmjow_.

"Oi, kid!" Grimmjow snapped Ichigo out of his daze. "How long you plan on staying?"

"Until my internship is over." Ichigo answered sternly. He wasn't going to show that he was scared. He _couldn't_.

"Heh, let's see if you last that long." Grimmjow turned away.

"He's a believer. He shall stay as long as he pleases. As long as he still believes." The cell across from Grimmjow called. Cell number 7.

Grimmjow scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up, Zommari."

"You are a nonbeliever! You do not get to shout your demands at me, you vile creature!" Zommari exclaimed. The tall dark skinned male had white bone protrusions going across the crest of his head. He also had three, upside-down, triangle tattoos located below his lip. His eyes were a fierce, unusual golden yellow that widened at the sight of Ichigo's face. "You, my boy, are our savior!"

"And a truly unique specimen." A sly voice commented from behind Ichigo. He popped his head to cell 8 to see a man almost as thin as Nnoitra, though he wasn't as tall, giving him a more slightly muscular look. He had shoulder length hair with bang on the right side of his hair that he brushed away to get a good look at Ichigo. His yellow eyes were just as menacing as Zommari's. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pulled his tea cup to his lips.

"Szayel, you know better. You're going to scare Ichigo off." Gin gripped Ichigo's shoulders.

"Oh the boy looks like he can hold his own." Szayel licked his lips. "Hopefully he can hold _more _than that."

"That's what _I'm _sayin'." Grimmjow commented from the cell adjacent.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Oh you two _stop _it." Grin hauled Ichigo to the number 9 cell. "Let's hope Aaroniero isn't too cruel." The cell Aaroniero was in was dimmed. The man was on his bed as well, playing with cards. He had a mask covering his face.

"Why is he wearing the mask?" Ichigo pointed at the white mask with eight holes on each side.

"When we had let our guard down around him, he attacked one of our doctors; Kaien Shiba. He ripped his face off and sowed it onto his own. We weren't able to take the face off, unfortunately, _or _save Dr. Shiba's life. So we just put the mask on him to prevent the other patients from getting scared. "Gin whispered. "Aary, would you like to meet our new intern?"

The man simply shook his head.

"How rude." Gin frowned. He then turned around. "How about _you _Yammy?"

The final cell was the one with the number 10 carved over it. Inside was a large man, muscularly huge with tanned skin and a single black pony tail hanging from the back of his head. He glared heavily at Ichigo. But didn't say a word.

"My, my. You Espada are certainly _rude _today." Gin frowned. "Come now, let's meet the Fraccions."

The Fraccions were defiantly different from the Espada. The three that worked under Harribel were Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci. They were known as the Tres Bestias. The mistake was putting them in cells right next to each other. The entire time, they were arguing about the most ridiculous things the entire time. Only to be silenced by Lilynette; who was much younger than Ichigo expected. Her short lime green hair covered most of her pink eye. The other was covered by an eye patch.

"The mother was a fighter." Grin whispered. "Actually _clawed _the poor girl's eyes out."

Lilynette was rowdy but would be easily silenced by her phone going off. By then, she was texting away to Starrk. Nnoitra's Fraccion, Tesla, was a calm boy that actually greeted and introduced himself to Ichigo. But Ichigo made the mistake of shaking his hand; allowing Tesla to pull him through the bar and lick Ichigo's face.

"Oh, _I like you_." He whispered menacingly.

He then pushed Ichigo back before the Gin could pull him away. Grimmjow's Fraccion were all sorts of insane. He didn't even _want _to remember any of their names or faces.

If anything, Ichigo was so glad to be back home with his aunt and uncle, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Urahara. The two had took Ichigo in after he had gone to college; since it was so far away from his own home, they allowed him to stay. Yoruichi worked as a personal trainer who had connections with _any job _and had given Ichigo's application to Kisuke, who _worked _at the Asylum as one of the doctors who work with medication.

"How was your first day, Ichigo?" Yoruichi smiled as she plopped herself down next to Ichigo.

"Why would you give me a _job _there!?" Ichigo snapped.

"Why not? It's fun!"

"Fun!? You think working with a bunch of psychopaths is _fun!?" _Ichigo threw his hands in the air.

"Yes." Kisuke answered as he glanced up from his files. "Besides, this is practice for when you go into the _real _world of therapy. If you can handle psychopaths and hear _their _stories, then any other will seem like _nothing_."

Ichigo grunted and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't be such a downer. They won't do anything to you, Ichi." Yoruichi wrapped her arm around his neck. "I know you'll survive."

Oh, Ichigo sure did hope so.

* * *

**Read and Review my beautiful readers! *flings confetti* **


	3. Crazy Or Not Crazy?

**Yeah, this is the last one of the night. Because I'm tired and the fourth chapter is actually in progress. So I'll update soon, my loves :3 **

**But before I go, I wanna thank some people for helping me out and sticking through: **

**MMagnet, LilttleFreak, and Ink And Death. **

**Thanks so much for your support :3**

* * *

Ichigo blinked as he read the paper in his hands. "I'm sorry…_what_?"

"You'll be working in the Espada section." Dr. Aizen smiled up at the orange haired man from his desk. "I hope there's not a problem with that."

"N-no, it's just…_now_? Don't you think it's a little too _early _for me to be sent to the Espada section?" Ichigo held up the paper. "And assigned to _Grimmjow_ of all patients?"

"I want to see if you're as good as Yoruichi says." Dr. Aizen stated.

_That bitch_.

"Besides, Grimmjow is the _perfect _candidate. No one will see him or talk to him. They say he won't open up. I was hoping a new, _younger_, face would change that." Dr. Aizen raised his hands to Ichigo. "Besides, if you would like to apply anywhere else after your internship, having _'worked with Espada' _on your resume' would be awfully helpful."

_Dammit_. He was right. Already, Ichigo's second day here, and he's getting assigned to one of the _Espada_. Was he nervous? Hell yes. But, like before, he wasn't going to show them fear. He had to keep a straight face and have a strong stature. If not, they'd eat him alive. And Grimmjow seemed like the type of person that would jump at the first _sign _of weakness.

"That'll be all, Dr. Kurosaki." Dr. Aizen dismissed.

Ichigo sighed as he dragged himself out of Aizen's office and towards the Espada's section.

~! #$%^&*()

"Wacha got!?" Mashiro abruptly slid beside him and snatched the papers out of his hands.

Ichigo was instantly annoyed. "My assignment."

"Ohhhhhh! You got _Grimmjow_!" She giggled. "Oh, good luck with him!"

"Gee thanks."

"But seriously, Berry, you need to be careful." Her smile dropped. "Grimmy's not much of a fun patient to work with. I mean, Harribel, Szayel, and Starrk are pretty easy. They open up like a brand new book. But Grimmjow…every time someone tries to have a session with him, he completely shuts up or attacks. He's _really _difficult."

Ichigo's face twisted slightly. "What else?"

"He's a flirt. He'll try to pull you away from a subject by complementing you or flirting with you." Mashiro answered. "Guy, girl, it doesn't matter to him. He just flirts away." She fluttered her hands as if they were butterflies.

"Mashiro, stop scaring the boy." Shinji stated as he walked towards the two.

"I'm just warning him about _Grimmjow_." She said his name as if it was a horror movie.

"Grimmjow? He's no big deal. He just doesn't like talking." Shinji shrugs. "And he just flirts too much. Other than that, he's fine."

"So, nothing to worry about?" Ichigo glanced at the paper.

"Nah, you're fine." Shinji assured.

~! #$%^&*()

From what Ichigo had heard, there was a girl who came in everyday (even on Holidays) to see Nnoitra. Apparently, she was one of his victims. The only one who had gotten _away _from Nnoitra. He hated her for that. Her name was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. And she was a tall buxom beauty with long sea-green hair and bright hazel eyes. She had one scar going from the top of her forehead to the bridge of her nose. And going _across _her nose was a pink tattoo. She was here today when Ichigo was making his way towards the Espada's section.

"My name is Nel." She introduced with a bright smile. "Almost _all _of the doctors here know me."

He wasn't too surprised. Apparently, Nel came here to see and give Nnoitra stuff; whether it'd be porn magazines or certain food. According to Shinji, she would come and eat with Nnoitra in silence. Then they'd leave with, "Fuck you." Or "Burn in Hell." No one really knew why she came. Or why Nnoitra didn't get the guards to come and get her. But apparently no one bothered to question it. She didn't give anybody a hard time and was apparently really nice to be around.

"Nnoitra's not as bad as everyone thinks." Nel stated to Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"When he attacks girls," She started, "He doesn't _rape _us. He attacks girls who are athletes, they fight. But Nnoitra likes to the whole, _fight to the death_ thing. And most of the time, the girls agree."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I was one of the girls who beat him." She smiled triumphal. "He's been pissed at me ever since."

Ichigo couldn't help but reel on that. The file said he'd cut their eye out and kill them. But Nel…

"This way, Dr. Kurosaki." One of the Guards grabbed onto Ichigo and led him away from Nel.

"Bye, Ichi! It was nice meeting you!" She waved.

"Nice meeting you, too." Ichigo smiled back. Now he was curious.

~! #$%^&*()

"Hey, Grimmjow, the fresh meat is here to see you." Szayel teased as he pressed himself up against the glass at the sight of Ichigo sauntering through the hall. "Pity, I wish he was here to see _me_."

"Keep your dick in your pants, Granz." Grimmjow scoffed. "You're getting a little too frisky."

"Well _sorry _for taking an interest in our new little intern." Szayel licked his lips.

The door behind Grimmjow opened; Ichigo standing at the entrance of his cell. "Mr. Jaegerjaquez?"

"No, it's Szayel." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Ohhh, send him over here." Szayel commented.

"Oh shut the hell up." Grimmjow snapped.

"I'm supposed to…_talk _to you in here." Ichigo stepped in.

Grimmjow tugged at the jacket, but realized there was no way of getting out. So he just decided to watch the awkward intern step into the room.

"Only if you want." Grimmjow smirked. "You can even take a seat on my bed." He jerked his head to point towards his bed.

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo pressed his butt against the soft bed. "I'm Dr. Kurosaki and-."

"You're here to interview me and make me talk and _blah blah blah_." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Look, kid. Let's get one thing straight: I'm _not _talking."

"Why not?"

"What for?"

"Don't you feel…_guilty _or anything?"

"Nope."

"No regrets?"

"Nope."

"I don't believe you."

"They never do."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Well you won't talk. What do you expect?"

"To be left alone."

"Unfortunately it's not going to happen. Especially if they keep sending in more Doctors to you."

"They can send all the doctors they want. I ain't talkin'."

"Could you at least give me something that I can take down as notes?" Ichigo flipped through the notebook they had given him.

"Fuck off."

"Something a little nicer?"

"_Please _fuck off."

"Grimmjow…"

"What do you _want _me to say, huh?" Grimmjow twisted his body to get a good look at Ichigo. The boy definitely seemed to be right in his standards. Petite, skinny legs, spikey hair, serious expression as if he was ready to fight….yeah, definitely his type. Grimmjow smirked. "Why don't we talk about you?"

"No thanks."

"Then how about we play twenty questions, eh?" Grimmjow suggested. "No other doctor wanted to play with me because they thought it was _'unprofessional'_."

It was…but if it allowed Grimmjow to open up. He'd have to open up as well. "Fine."

Grimmjow motioned his body to see Ichigo completely. "Okay, are you a virgin?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Oh, _come _on! You can ask me _any _question _you _want! So why can't I?"

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Nothing about sex."

Grimmjow groaned. "_Fine_." He craned his head up. "Okay, how about…why'd you get an internship _here_?"

"No other therapy office would take me." Ichigo answered.

"That's it?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "How come you're the only one strapped up?"

"Because one of the guards was flirting with me and then he turned around and said I attacked him. Then when he and other guards came in to reprimand me, they all attacked. So I did the same."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't care. No one ever does." He glanced off to the side. "Are you scared of us?"

"No." Ichigo lied.

"You're a bullshitter." Grimmjow looked Ichigo in the eye. "I _know _you're afraid of us. After what they _made _us seem like, I'm not surprised."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Is that your question?"

"Yes!" Ichigo slammed his hands on Grimmjow's bed.

"Alright, alight. Calm down there." Grimmjow chuckled. "But you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" He was getting irritated.

"About what this Asylum make us out to be?" Grimmjow cocked his brow. "We're _not _as crazy as we seem. Like what Gin told you yesterday about Aaroniero tearin' off Shiba's face, total _lie_."

"A lie?"

"Hey, my turn now." Grimmjow teased. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"A year or less." Ichigo answered. "Now what do you mean it was a lie?"

"Shiba shoved Aaroniero's head into a vat of hot grease when Aaroniero and he got into an argument. Shiba's _here_. In solitary confinement. They just keep the helmet on Aaroniero because his face is all fucked up."

"You're _lying_."

"Oh, you think?" Grimmjow smirked. "Last time I checked, I've been here a _lot _longer than you have, kid. And you wanna know why?"

"Is that _your _question?" Ichigo retorted.

Grimmjow couldn't help but bark out a small laughter. "Yeah, it is."

"Then yes."

"Because this Asylum makes us all seem like we _are _psychopaths. As if we're not allowed in society because of a few acts we've committed. They declare us insane and then throw us in here. I mean, sure, I've killed. But I've never _mangled _or _raped _a body until it was unrecognizable. If you look at my past files, which I'm _sure _they have in this Looney house, you'll see the crimes I _have _committed." Grimmjow stated seriously. "We're not _all _as crazy as the files _they _gave you say."

"We have morals." Harribel stated from her cell. She pressed herself up against the glass. "We're not _monsters_."

One of the guards slammed his batons against her glass. "BACK!" He ordered. She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped back.

"We may _seem _crazy, but we have feelings and emotions just like everybody else." Szayel called from his cell.

"Just because we committed a few crimes, they've locked us in here, given us pills as if we were crazy, and then shut us from society." Grimmjow finished. "But no one's going to believe us."

"And you think I-."

"Savior!" Zommari exclaimed from his cell. "You are our savior!"

"Shut up, Psycho!" One of the guards slammed his baton on Zommari's cell as well.

"We were hoping." Grimmjow shrugged. "But if you don't, then you're just like the rest of them." His solid, bright blue eyes were deadly as he glared up at Ichigo.

"Honestly, we just wanna go home." Nnoitra stated from his pin. "We don't wanna be treated like the animals they make us out to be."

Another baton was slammed against his glass. "Shut up!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared at Ichigo. "What do you want me to _do_? I can't do anything."

Grimmjow's eyes soften. "You can help us, Ichigo."

* * *

**ccdnlkxfhjseiolkajwds ooooooooo mystery. **

**This is some Sherlock Holmes shit, man. Ichigo's gonna go hard in the motherfuckin' paint, yo. **

**Ignore what I just wrote above. I was trying to be hard. It didn't work. **

**READ AND REVIEW :33333**


	4. Captured Princess

**OH HELL THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HATE ME FOR THIS!**

**But I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. Maybe. **

**Thanks to: MMagnet, immortal-lover14 , itachifan incognito, NewMusic098, and Mesutora! **

**REVIEW MY LOVES! MOAR REVIEWS! OM NOM NOM!**

* * *

Ichigo's session was abruptly ended after Grimmjow's plea for help. Since then, Ichigo's thoughts were racing faster than Nascar. Were they really psycho? Or did this Asylum _drive _them mad? Or did the media _make _it seem that way just to keep them in here? Or maybe they were messing with him because he was new and they really _were_ crazy. Ichigo didn't exactly know what to think. They were convicts for Christ's sake! Why should he even _believe _them? Why should-?

"Ichigo?" A squeaky voice questioned. Ichigo immediately recognized the timid call.

"Orihime?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he spotted the busty red head behind bars. Her eyes were just as wide as his. Ichigo was flabbergasted. This was the girl he went to _school _with. She was the girl every guy wanted to be with and every girl _hated_. Hell, Ichigo had admitted to having a small crush on her at one point in time. But for her to be _here_? It was madness. "Orihime, h-how did you get in here?" He quickly questioned as he stomped up to her cell.

Her eyes clouded for a second before she glanced down and gripped the bars. "Th-they say I'm _crazy_…Crazy for being with _him_."

"With who?" Ichigo dipped his head forward. "What do you mean crazy?" If anyone _was _crazy, it definitely _wasn't _Orihime. Sure she was ditsy and oblivious but not _crazy_.

"I know it may seem like I'm lying, Ichigo. But I'm _not _when I say that these people, the people stuck in this place aren't-."

"Hey! Get back!" A guard exclaimed as he slapped his baton against Orihime's hands that were gripped tight against the bars. She screamed and jumped back.

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed as he shoved the guard away. "She was just talking to me you _jerk_!"

"Doctors are not allowed to speak to other patients without Dr. Aizen's orders." The guard stated.

Ichigo growled as he spun around and stomped off. He _really _needed to get to the bottom of this.

~! #$%^&*()

Kisuke's research lab was in the west wing of Hueco Mundo Asylum. They had called it, The 12th Division. Kisuke had come up with the idea of a "research and development" department in order to create medication that would be able to make the patients _sane_. He came up with the "12th Division"  
after his birthday*. Ichigo had believed it was highly narcissistic of Kisuke to do that; but he wasn't going to stay long, so he didn't question it to Kisuke's face. When he had entered the lab, he was surprised to see that there was more bustling and rushing around in the lab than there was out in the _actual _asylum. He stomped over to where Kisuke was working, only to be stopped by Akon, the Vice-President of the Research and Development Department. He was a tall man with small eyes and short spiky black hair. What stuck out the most are the three scars on Akon's forehead (2)*.

He pulled his hand up and pressed it against Ichigo's chest. "Whoa, whoa, junior. You're not authorized to be back here."

"I came here to see my uncle." Ichigo stated sternly.

"Yeah, this is _work_. There are no social visits unless we're at lunch and I'm pretty sure that was an hour ago." Akon glanced at his wrist watch.

"I don't _care_. I need to talk to him about something."

"You can wait until you get _home_."

"_No. _I _can't_." Ichigo grabbed onto Akon's wrist.

"I suggest you release me."

"I suggest you move out of my way."

"Not happening."

"Akon," Kisuke stepped in, "There's no need for conflict. I'm sure this is an emergency. Why else would my nephew come all the way over here?"

"Because he's _bored_?" Akon questioned.

Kisuke simply smiled and shook his head. "It'll only be a couple of minutes." He assured as he gently pushed Ichigo away from the angry scientist.

Once outside, Kisuke turned to Ichigo with a serious expression. "Ichigo, you gotta make this fast, I could get in trouble for this."

"I want the files of the Espada _before _they came here." Ichigo demanded. "I want to read _why _they came here."

Kisuke's eyes widened for a minute before he lowered his gaze. "That's a pretty high request for an _intern._"

"So?"

"_So _that's gonna be a big _no_, Ichigo. Besides, Nanao wouldn't let you have access to those files."

"Nanao?"

"She's the head of the file division, or the _7__th__ Division_(3)*."

"So how am I going to access those files?"

"What do you care?" Kisuke narrowed his eyes. "Ichigo, if you're not going to be here for long, _don't _get attached. Not to this place, not to the co-workers, and _definitely _not to these patients."

"But…I saw Orihime here. How did _that _happen?" Ichigo jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"She was deranged." Kisuke answered seriously. "She had gone on about Ulquiorra and how he wasn't a bad kid. She fell _in love _with him and tried to break him _out_ of here. We caught her and put her in here. She still talks to him every now and then, but it's not for long."

"How did she fall in love with him?"

"I'll tell you later, Ichigo. Right now, I have to get back to work." Kisuke held his hand up.

"But Kisuke-."

"I'll answer all your questions when we get home, okay?" Kisuke turned back. "I promise."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ IT MUTHAFUKAAAAAS**

**(*Kisuke's birthday is December 31st)**

**(2)* Akon has three horns protruding from his head, instead of horns (since I want this to be as real as possible aside from the color of people's hair-hair dye-so I put scars instead of Horns)**

**(3)*Nanao's birthday is in July, the _Seventh _month in the year.)**

**I ALWAYS TRY TO ADD THINGS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS TO WHAT THEY DO OR HOW THEY WORK BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT!? **

**REVIEW MY LOVES *Throws Nutella* **


	5. Neliel

**OH GAWD THIS IS AWFUL. YOU GUYS. OH GAWD. **

**But yeah, so I decided that I might just update on Fridays if I feel like it. Sorry I has school and shit. But THANKS YOU GUYS! **

**Thanks to: NewMusic098, nanao Chan, and Guest for feedback on My other story. So I might delete that one. But READ AND REVIEW BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.**

* * *

But Kisuke didn't come home. In fact, he called Yoruichi to tell Ichigo that he was going to be on the lab for some time. This further infuriated Ichigo. But he wasn't going to dwell on it; what was the point? So instead he forced himself to sleep and brush it all off.

! #$%&()

The morning was the same as usual; only, Ichigo found it pretty disturbing that he was pretty excited to see Grimmjow again. But it was only for business, he was going to be professional about it…or so he told himself. As he stomped into Number six's room, the teal haired patient shot up.

"There she is!" Grimmjow taunted. "How was _your _night, Berry?"

"It's _Ichigo_." The intern corrected with his usual scowl.

"Berry's cuter." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Look, all I need is old information on you guys. But there's no way I can access the files. And I don't want to help you guys unless I know the truth."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "The truth?" He questioned. "The truth is, is that we've all been screwed over by the system. Not to mention _this _hell hole. You want truth; you don't really need to look at a file for that shit."

"I'd rather hear it from a file." Ichigo crossed his arms.

Grimmjow's lips spread into a wide smile. "Why can't you just listen to me? I mean, we _do _have all day in here." His tone took a flirtatious vibe to it.

Ichigo turned his face away slightly; he was crazy if he found this man attractive… but then again…

"Orihime Inoue." Ichigo blurted out.

"Way to kill the buzz." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Why is she in here?"

"Why not?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Grimmjow." Ichigo growled softly.

The Espada's eyes twinkled at the growl. "Oh, is that _hostility _I heard?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Because you ask too many." Grimmjow answered truthfully. "Look, I know you're all into this now, but relax a little."

"I just want to know why Orihime's in here."

"She tried to save us. Fell in love with Ulquiorra. Got caught. Happy?" Grimmjow inquired. "She _understood _us and _believed _us. And when she tried to help us, they deemed her a psychopath and shut her in here." He paused. "She wasn't too…_bright_ when it came to a scheme you know what I mean?"

Well, Ichigo could believe that. But he didn't believe Orihime as _dumb _just not a fast thinker, and more oblivious than anything.

"Why do you care about her anyways?" Grimmjow tipped his head to the side with a cocked brow.

"We used to go to school together." Ichigo untangled his hands and rested them on his lap. "I really never imagined she'd be in here."

"None of us did." Grimmjow shrugged. "But she got herself caught."

The intern sighed and glanced to his hands.

Grimmjow's eyes softened slightly. "Look, you want the files, go to Nel. From her being here so long, she's made friends with everybody. _Including _Nanao. And Nana's one tough bitch. But I'm sure Nel could pull some strings. Either that, or she'll just find a way to steal 'em."

Ichigo smiled up at Grimmjow. Damn the boy was cute. "Really?"

"If I want your trust, I'm not gonna lie to you." Grimmjow answered sincerely.

! #$%&()

Ichigo was _too _relieved when he caught Nel making her way to the Espada chamber. He pulled her aside; away from the guards and the minuscule of doctors that would saunter aimlessly when they had nothing to do. She seemed slightly shocked at Ichigo's sudden jump but calmed down when he asked her:

"Do you know how to get the files on the Espada _before _they came here?" Ichigo had a stern look in his eye.

Nel smiled. "Of course. But," she glanced around for anyone before leaning into Ichigovand whispering in his ear. "I already have them."

Ichigo pulled back in shock. "With you now!?"

She giggled, "No, silly. Back at my house. No one ever looks at those files anymore because they're already here. Besides, they count that as evidence for them to be able to be put on _prison_. And no one who works here wants that." She waved her fair skinned hand at him. "How about I come by tonight and give them to you? Will that work?"

"Y-yes!" Ichigo blinked. "But wait, why would you have them? Why didn't you turn them into the police or anything?"

"Because, Ichigo, they're already in here. Their sentences are set. I can't go back and try to free them. Once they're in an asylum, they're…well…_screwed._" Nel shrugged, her sea green hair going with it. "If you want the files for that, I'm afraid you can't-."

"No, I wanna help…no, I just need the files. Please?" Ichigo grabbed her shoulders.

Nel's expression softened. "Yes."

* * *

**DO YOU GUYS HATE ME YET FOR MAKING THESE DAMN CHAPTERS SO SHORT!? DO YA!? **

**Well, don't. Because I'm doing my best. **

**REVIEW *throws cats***


	6. Files (Revised)

**kghrisolkgjbwehjrs THANKS GUYS! **

**Also, I restarted my See, Hear, and Speak No Evil...GO READ IT! Please...**

**And thanks to: **

**MMagnet, kdancerlala, Juandrie, itachifan incognito, piratequeen24, NewMusic098, and GrimmjowXDJaggerjack.**

**Also, to ****GrimmjowXDJaggerjack, the condition is what they are diagnosed with. And Kleptomaniacs are known for their impulsive behavior when stealing and drug abuse. There have been some cases where Kleptos have murdered because of their impulsive behavior along with raping because they just want things to be _theirs_. **

* * *

Nel had come during the night with the files.

"_Make sure you read thoroughly._" She had stated as she pointed at the files in his hand. "_Don't skip any_."

He had skipped dinner to go to his room and locked himself there for the rest of the night.

**Patient****Number****: 001  
Name: Coyote Starrk  
DOB: January 19th, 1982  
Place of Origin: Paris, France  
Height: 6'1"  
****Weight****: 169 lbs.  
Age: 30  
Relatives: Lilynette Gingerbuck (Step-Daughter), Melanie Gingerbuck (Wife, Deceased)  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: Starrk and his step-daughter had walked in their home at 6:04 P.M. to see Lilynette's uncle fighting with her mother. They had wrestled with a gun before it went off and killed her mother; the bullet going through her left lung. She died on the foyer floor. Out of rage, Lilynette threw a glass lamp at her uncle's head. The Impact of the shattered glass killed him instantly. Starrk and Lilynette hid the two bodies in secret. Only to be found three months later. **

Ichigo stared at the paper below him. The file had a picture of a younger Lilynette. She appeared to be the age of seven or eight. Her eyes were glossy as if she was about to start crying in the picture. Starrk's appeared with much more remorse and depression. They appeared…_innocent. __**Human**_.

Ichigo placed the file down and picked up Barragan's.

**Patient Number: 002  
Name: Baraggan Louisenbairn  
DOB: February 9th, 1949  
Place of Origin: Guadalajara, Mexico  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 198 lbs.  
Age: 63  
Relatives: Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius , Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc (Sons/Step-Sons: Deceased),****Ferdinand****Poww (Ex-Wife), Kiesler Chuhlhourne (Ex-Wife), Kahn Redder (Ex-Wife), Legorreta Vega (Ex-Wife), and Mathias Parduoc (Ex-Wife)  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: Barragan had lost all six of his children in the Vietnam War; after that, he had went into hiding. Though, one day he had spotted a young group of teens beating on their mother. In rage, Barragan attacked the kids; accidently killing them. **

Killing people to protect one person…Ichigo shook his head and placed the file on his desk; reaching for Harribel's.

**Patient Number: 003  
Name: Tier Harribel  
DOB: July 25th, 1990  
Place of Origin: (Unknown City), South East England  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Age: 22  
Relatives: Harry Bell(1) (Step-Father)  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: At a young age, Harribel was forced into gang membership due to her Step-father; Harry Bell. He had forced her to be a drug runner; delivering drugs to certain gangs. Though, it was her and three other girls (See **_**Apacci, Emilou; Mila Rose, Francheska; and Sun-Sun, Cyan for more information**_**) who were caught after finding out that the drugs they were delivering contained rat poisoning in them after multiple gang leaders and members were found dead. **

Ichigo blinked. She was put out to blame. Thrown under the bus, he bet. That, or they didn't talk. Most gang members wouldn't.

**Patient Number: 004  
Name: Ulquiorra Cifer  
DOB: December 1st, 1993  
Place of Origin: Oviedo, Spain  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 121 lbs  
Age: 19  
Relatives: Alessi Cifer (mother), Kartell Cifer (Father)  
Condition: Deafness  
Cause: Cifer was known to be bullied by many individuals in his school due to his deafness. On December 12, Cifer was confronted by a young boy, ****Vico Magistretti(2), who had threatened to hurt Cifer "for being a punk" and punched him in the jaw. Cifer fought back and punched Magistretti in the chest once. The force caused the boy's heart to stop instantly. When researched, Magistretti had a Heart Murmur at the time; allowing the "One-Punch" to end his life. **

Ichigo gulped. It was an accident…and a _onetime thing_. Not to mention the kid was in _high school_. He was still a minor at the time. That wasn't fair.

**Patient Number: 005  
Name: Nnoitra Gilga  
DOB: November 11th, 1990  
Place of Origin: Leopoldstadt, Vienna  
Height: 7'0"  
Weight: 205 lbs  
Age: 22  
Relatives: Fabiani Gilga (Mother, Deceased), Mayreder Gilga (Father, Deceased)  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: Gilga was known for his sexist ways; to the point of challenge women to a fight to the death. Almost all of the women would accept; being killed by Gilga or him being horribly injured. **

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised by that. Nor was he going to give Gilga sympathy. He _looked _crazy. Plus, the way he treats Nel didn't help his case at all.

**Patient Number: 006  
Name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
DOB: July 31st, 1991  
Place of Origin: Hove, East Sussex,  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 176 lbs  
Age: 21  
Relatives: N/A  
Condition: Kleptomaniac  
Cause: Jaegerjaquez was known for his Thievery past; stealing whatever he could get his hands on. He was also know for his drug abuse and was busted several times for his addiction. Though, in 2007, Jaegerjaquez was caught in the middle of a shoot out while buying drugs. Being the only one alive, he was accused and charged with murder due to witnesses claiming that **_**he **_**was the one who had murdered the seven men. **

He was never in a gang…Grimmjow was just another criminal. But not a _maniac _like the other files had said. Sure, he deserved to be in prison, or _rehab_ but not…an _asylum_. He furrowed his brow and reached for Zommari's.

**Patient Number: 007  
Name: Zommari Rureaux  
DOB: October 13th, 1973  
Place of Origin: Port-au-Prince, Haiti  
Height: 6'5"  
Weight: 220 lbs  
Age: 39  
Relatives: N/A  
Condition: Schizophrenia  
Cause: Rureaux's Schizophrenia was shunned by his "parents". In truth, they were escaped convicts who found him abandon in the streets of Haiti. They beat and abused them until Zommari wouldn't talk about his "voices" anymore. Though, on September 6, Zommari had witnessed his "father" beating his "mother to death. Since Zommari was forced to be quiet around everyone or his father would beat him, he didn't tell the police anything as the father blamed Zommari for it. Zommari didn't speak up about it until he was 28. Due to him already being prosecuted, he was not able to go to court again. **

_He was framed_.

He reached for Szayel's file; hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

**Patient Number: 008  
Name: Szayelaporro Granz  
DOB: June 2nd, 1992  
Place of Origin: Madrid, Spain  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 147 lbs  
Age: 20  
Relatives: Yylfordt Granz (Brother)  
Condition: Adjustment Disorder  
Cause: When a member from his new job, BioPol Science Centre, had come onto him, Szayel went into a panic, not knowing what to do. He shoved the man, John Lewis(3), into a lab table; the chemicals spilling on him, burning and killing Lewis instantly. **

Another accident. It was all an accident. Ichigo would probably act the same way…if It was a guy he didn't like, that is…

**Patient Number: 009  
Name: Aaroniero Arruruerie  
DOB: April 23rd, 1982  
Place of Origin: Helsinki, Finnish  
Height: 6'9"  
Weight: 200 lbs  
Age: 30  
Relatives: N/A  
Condition: OCD  
Cause: Arruruerie's OCD had reached a new height when he constantly showered himself. Though, he refused to leave his house…or touch any bill that came his way. The police raided his house and found him washing his dog furiously. When asked why he didn't pay the bills, he had replied with, "because they're filthy". And told the cops he would never pay them. So they had arrested him. **

_THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH BEING CRAZY! _Ichigo mentally screamed. He chucked Arruruerie's file across the room out of anger.

**Patient Number: 010  
Name: Yammy Llargo  
DOB: April 23rd, 1982  
Place of Origin: Colorado, America  
Height: 7'2"  
Weight: 667 lbs  
Age: 30  
Relatives: Loly Aivirne (Wife; deceased)  
Condition: N/A  
Cause: Llargo lived with his wife, Loly, in Colorado. Though, on January 19, Yammy came home to find his wife dead and the Murderer to still be in his home. In a fit of rage, he lashed out at the murderer and killed him. **

Ichigo had nothing really to say…as far he knew. Half of them were innocent. Though, in Grimmjow's file, it had said nothing about him murdering someone…other than the gang members he never killed. Was he lying to sound tough…or-.

_***knock, knock* **_

Ichigo jumped at the sound of two knocks at his door. He twisted around to see his uncle standing at the door.

"Hey, Kiddo. You still want to talk to me about the patients?" Kisuke smiled softly.

"No," Ichigo shook his head, "Thanks, but…I got all the answers I needed."

* * *

**(1) Harry Bell Measures is the name Harribel was named after.**

**(2) Vico Magistretti** **was a Spain architect who worked with Patricia Urquiola-who Ulquiorra was named after.**

**(3) ****John Lewis is a Retail store in Great Britain, Alejandro Zaera-Polo, designed one of these stores in the UK.**

**I do too much research for this story .-. **

**REVIEW MY BEAUTIFUL BABIES! **


	7. Protection

**whoa! What's this? An Early upload!? OH GAWSH!**

**But yeah, I found some time to do this. Also, I'm not feeling the romance. I suck at these things. **

**Also, while you're here, you also check out my Hiyori/Kisuke Story called _Disgusting_. **

**It's cheesy but cute. **

**Thanks to:  
MMagnet, piratequeen24, itachifan incognito , Guest, Guest2, NewMusic098, HakkaTehMintBerry, and Juandrie **

* * *

Ichigo stepped into Grimmjow's cell. Grimmjow's head perked up and twisted back to meet him with a small smirk. "Hey, there Ichi. Find anything out?"

"You never murdered anyone." Ichigo stated.

"Jeez, you go straight down to business, don't you? No, How are you, Grimmjow? How's life here? Is that Jacket chaffing?" Grimmjow sneered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I'm helping you here." He whispered.

"Oh, so you finally picked a side, huh?" Grimmjow smiled pleasantly. "'Bout time."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"I know Szayel does. But you can't see him, remember? Ya gotta have _authorization _or some shit." He rolled his head. "Though, I don't want you leaving me just yet." He pushed himself up from the floor and sauntered towards Ichigo.

"Get back." Ichigo warned, putting a hand up.

"What are ya gonna do? Attack me? Just like the _last _guard?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed softly.

"Grimmjow, I'm not…" _Attracted to you_. Is what Ichigo had planned to say. But was distracted by Grimmjow's closeness.

"You're not _what_?" He motioned closer.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo warned.

"What?" He leaned in.

"Grim…"

"_But_, I think you should get on that whole Szayel plan thing." He abruptly turned away from Ichigo. Leaving him flushed and embarrassed.

"What the _hell_!?"

"What? You weren't _actually _expecting that, were you, Berry?" He taunted. "Wait, _do _you want that?"

Ichigo blushed even harder. "No! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Obviously not." Grimmjow hopped on his bed and spread himself out. "It's not like you're _gay _or anything."

Ichigo's lips flattened into a straight line of pure anger. "Shut up!"

* * *

"A request to switch?" Dr. Aizen blinked as he re-read Ichigo's report on Grimmjow.

"Just for a little while." Ichigo assured. "I mean, just working with Grimmjow isn't really giving me the experience I need. He won't budge."

Dr. Aizen sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. But I'm afraid I can't allow that. Szayel's a bit too…_menacing _for you. He hasn't been too nice to the other interns that have _been _his Doctor." He paused to reach for the denial stamp. "This isn't to stop you from gaining experience, Ichigo. This is for your safety. I'll gladly switch you to Harribel or Starrk if that's what you'd like. They are far more attuned and settle with interns."

Ichigo glanced to the ground. Even though he wouldn't get to Szayel, maybe he could get to the others to hear _their _plan…if they had one.

"Uh, _sure_." He nodded awkwardly.

"Perfect." Aizen smiled a creepy smile that could challenge even that of Gin's. He picked up a pen and began to scribble down his new assignment. "Is this temporary?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered a bit more eagerly than intended to.

Aizen nodded and tipped his head to continue writing. "Very well."

* * *

Ichigo stepping into Starrk's room. His head faced downward toward the little phone; his fingers were tapping away at the tiny buttons.

"Uhm, Starrk?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Hn." Starrk answered.

"I read your file."

"I bet you did."

"Your _real _one. The one about your Step-Daughter…" Ichigo took a step towards Starrk as his head snapped up.

"What?"

"I know the truth. The truth about you and your step-daughter." Ichigo answered.

"So you know, you _know _we're innocent. We don't belong here." Starrk whispered back; trying to attempting to not attract attention from the guards. "Sure, we were wrong to hide the body…but we never…I _loved _my wife."

Ichigo nodded. He then pulled out his pen and paper; seating himself in one of Starrk's chairs. "Tell me about your wife."

* * *

Grimmjow perked at the sound of the door opening once more. He expected, _hoped, _it was Ichigo. But instead, it was the bastard Kisuke instead.

"What are _you _doing in here, Dickwad?' Grimmjow sneered in disgust. Really, the man had the _nerve _to step into _his _room.

"What are you doing with my nephew?" Kisuke questioned as seriously as possible.

"Your nephew?" Grimmjow cocked a brow.

"Ichigo."

"You're dicking me?" Grimmjow leaned back in shock. "I can't believe that."

"I don't care if you do. All I'm saying it that you better not pull any tricks on him. Not like what Ulquiorra did to Orihime." Kisuke pointed towards Ulquiorra's cell.

"Ulquiorra didn't pull any fucking tricks! If anything he was-."

"I don't wanna hear it, Grimmjow. If anything happens to him, I'll make sure you're on the Death Penalty for sure." Kisuke warned as he stomped out of the room.

"Oh, sweetie, you'll be _dead _before you do that!" Grimmjow roared.

* * *

"Whoa! Starrk actually talked to you about his wife!?" Mashiro gasped as she gripped her coffee cup with both hands. "He was never like that with me _or _Shinji. Right!?"

"He opened up with me." Shinji corrected; hunching over the table with a coffee cup in his hands, too.

"_What!?__"_

"Me, too." Kensei added.

"Huh!? Then how come he never does it with me!?"

"_Gee, _I wonder _why_." Lisa commented from _her _seat in the back.

"That's _so _not fair!" Mashiro whined. "None of them open up with me! How come!?"

"Because no one wants to talk to you, Dumbass." Hiyori answered.

"You don't have to be mean about it!" The green haired doctor whined again. "Ichi, what's your secret?"

"What secret?"

"I have to admit, if Starrk opened up to you like that,"-Shinji snapped his fingers- "then you got _something _on you. So what_ is _your secret?"

Ichigo swallowed. _Oh, you know. I__'__m working with them to bust them out of this hell hole because they don__'__t belong here. And you guys are the worst assholes if you know what they __**really **__did and yet you__'__re keeping them locked in here. _But instead, Ichigo smiled sheepishly and tilted his head to the side.

"I don't have one, they're just…_open _with me, I guess."

* * *

_**PROTECTIVE KISUKE IS PROTECTIVE. ALSO MOAR INSIGHT ON CHARACTERS AND TEASING YEW WITH SHORT CHAPTERS!**_

**But thanks! I loves yew guys! **

**REVIEW MY PRETTYS! *flails* **


	8. So I Creep, Yeah, in His Sleep

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS, YA'LL!**

**I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS!**

**But here you guys go.**

**WARNINGS: SOME RENJI/ICHIGO, AIZEN/GIN GOIN ON IN HERE.**

**Also, this chapter is named after TLC'S song Creep. Even though this has nothing to do with the lyrics...**

* * *

"I got Szayel's plan." Starrk held up a small folded up piece of paper between his fingers; waving it in front of Ichigo's face. He was pretty sure he saw a glint shine in the Intern's eyes.

"Tha-." Ichigo reached out to pluck it from Starrk's hand; only to have it yanked from his reach.

"Not so fast, Strawberry." Starrk narrowed his eyes. "I need you to do me a favor."

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. "_What_?"

"They took Lilynette's phone away because she attacked a guard. Get it _back_." His voice was _laced _with poison.

Ichigo cocked a brow. "Wait, how did you even get his plans?"

"Let's just say Nel knows how to get through the guards pretty well." Starrk smirked.

"Why doesn't Nel break you out?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"No offense to her, but she's too stupid to go through with the plans. She'd get caught like Orihime did." Starrk rested his head back against his pillow. "But I'm not gonna get into that now. You have something you need to do."

* * *

"_Aizen keeps it." _Lilynette explained as she gripped the bars. "_Like a damn dad. Please get it back_." She bit her lip. "_I __**need **__it back…he's the only thing I have left._"

Ichigo had felt bad. But he had felt _worse _since he hadn't really seen Grimmjow in a couple days. Well, that's not entirely true. He did see him while walking towards another guard: Renji Abarai. The guard had been flirting profoundly with him (pushing Ichigo against the back wall, shoving his knee between Ichigo's legs, and grabbing the bottom of his chin to make him look up at his face). And he noticed that Grimmjow was giving Renji the evil eye; glaring at him as if he was going to murder Renji. And when Renji pushed him off and walked past Grimmjow, he stood up and glared at Ichigo. But that was all the _contact _they had.

He had felt a twinge of guilt. But for now, he had to ignore it to get to Aizen's desk. However the hell he was going to do that. He never really saw Aizen leave the office _ever_. And he couldn't just walk in the office and ask for the phone back. He'd have to wait…or maybe go in to see if he _was _in there…

When he opened the door, he wanted to slam it shut. But Ichigo took a better look; Aizen and Gin were on the couch, sleeping…._naked_. They were both sweating with a satisfied expression on their faces.

_Thank whatever God there was_. Ichigo thought as he gently tip toed in. Though, Ichigo _did _think it was slightly disturbing that they were having _sex _in Aizen's _office. _Not to mention with the door _unlocked. _He snuck towards the desk and froze.

_A key. _

_A motherfucking __**key**__. _

_**WHERE THE FUCK WAS THE KEY TO UNLOCK THE DAMN DRAWER**_.

Ichigo stopped and took a breath. Why was he freaking out so much? He needed to calm down. He knew this wouldn't be _that _easy.

"What are you looking for, Ichigo?"

He jumped.

_Fuck_.

Aizen gently pushed Gin onto the cushion of the couch as he stood up. _Naked_. He made his way towards the front of the desk and placed his hands onto it. "And why did you sneak into my office during my break?"

_His break? What? _

"I-I…Starrk is spiraling down into his depression again and he…he won't talk until he gets to talk to Lilynette again…" Ichigo spit out amiably.

"Is that so?" Aizen moved around the desk.

Ichigo gulped and tried to conceal his blush. Aizen's penis was getting hard. Ichigo stepped back.

"Well then, if it's interfering with your studies, then I guess I'll have to give it back." He bent over and lifted the shag rug under his desk; pulling out a small silver key. He pulled himself back up and shoved the key into the drawer. He then pulled out a small pink phone and handed it to Ichigo.

"Than-." He was interrupted by Aizen grabbing his tie and yanking him towards his being. Aizen leaned towards Ichigo's face.

"Now, Dr. Kurosaki, I don't expect you to _ever _sneak into my office like this again. Or you'll be on that couch." He whispered; nodding his head towards Gin's sleeping form. "Understand?"

"I-I…Y-yes." Ichigo's blush was full blown now. No use hiding it.

"Good." He let go of Ichigo, who quickly raced out of his office.

Shinji noticed his ruffled figure and smirked.

"Saw Aizen and Gin going at it, huh?"

Ichigo blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, that'll happen."

* * *

"Thanks, kid." Starrk smiled as he continued to text away to his daughter. "Here's your reward." He tossed the folded up piece of paper to Ichigo. Who caught it by cupping his hands against his chest. "Also, Grimmjow says he wants to see you."

"See me?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem too happy." Starrk glanced towards Ichigo. "And he doesn't seem too happy either."

* * *

**UH OHHHHH!**

**ALSO, REVIEW MY LOVES!**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! I LUH YEW GUYS!**


	9. Sexual Tension is Sexual

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! LOOK AT THIS SHORT CHAPTER!**

**ALL THIS SEXUAL TENSION!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAH!~**

**Honestly, I'm pretty amazed you guys are still reading this. Because I hate how fast this relationship is going. **

**But if you guys don't have any complaints, thanks. Because I don't think I could think take it. **

**Though, I've been thinking about writing a Nel/Nnoitra story. Still contemplating it, though. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo didn't expect this. But then again, when you work in an asylum, there's not much you can expect. He was currently shoved against the wall (though, how a man in a strait jacket can push another man against the wall, Ichigo will never know. But he did admit he should get going to the gym a lot more), Grimmjow's knee in between his legs (where has he seen this before?), along with the blue haired Espada's head near Ichigo's neck. This was something Ichigo was hoping to avoid.

"So, I saw that Abarai _bitch _gnawing at your neck the other day." Grimmjow growled. His breath was titillating Ichigo's neck. "I heard he has a small dick."

"What is this, High School?" Ichigo cocked a brow.

Grimmjow abruptly clenched his teeth around a tuff of Ichigo's skin. Ichigo squeaked and attempted to push the light haired Espada off of him. To no avail.

"He's _nothing_. He's a piece of _shit_." Grimmjow growled.

"You sound…_jealous_." Ichigo groaned; Grimmjow bit down again.

He then raised his head and whispered, "He wouldn't know how to _handle _you."

"You barely _know _me."

"I'd like to _know _you."

"You're _very _cheesy. Can you get off me now before a guard comes in?"

"I don't know, it seems you like me on top." Grimmjow stroked his knee against Ichigo's rising groin.

"Stop it…" Ichigo once more attempted to shove the man away.

"You wanna come tonight, when no one's here?"

"No." Ichigo answered. But his stomach twisted when he uttered the words.

"Come on, and then we can go over the _plans." _

God, this man was as cheesy as they come. But…with his breath cascading down Ichigo's back and his knee pushed up against his cock, he didn't give a good God damn what came out of his mouth. Oh, this was bad. _So_ bad.

"What do ya say, Strawberry?"

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

**OH FUCK THIS IS SHORT. DAYYYYYYUUUUM. **

**WELL, MURRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVES! HERE'S YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT! **

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


End file.
